En aquel café
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un pasaje llanero (del folklore tradicional venezolano) le da la oportunidad a Dennis Creevey de narrar un encuentro casual y pasional con una bruja con la que no esperaría que tuviera una cercanía tan importante. Relato basado en el pasaje homónimo de Ignacio Rondón.


**En aquel café (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

* * *

Fue **en aquel café cuando la conocí. **Tenía un rato, casi dos horas, sentado en la barra, tomando whisky _muggle, _intentando sacar esa sensación que me acompañaba desde hace casi siete años. No soy de emborracharme, pero era noche necesitaba "tiempo para mí", y había dejado a mis padres en casa, con la misma tristeza que yo llevaba conmigo. De pronto, alguien, una mujer, se sentó a mi lado y pidió una "margarita".

**Ella me miro y yo le sonreí. **Me sorprendió verla en este café, pub, bar, ya ni sé cómo llamarlo. Sobre todo, porque recordaba vívidamente su forma de ser en el colegio: purista, despreciando todo lo que tiene que ver con mi mundo. Por eso, cuando se giró y me vio, su sonrisa me descolocó. Vestía con un vestido negro de corte deportivo, muy ceñido, que destacaba sus curvas. Para ser una Slytherin que había sido juzgada por el apoyo de su familia al Innombrable, se veía muy bien.**  
Era tan hermosa, su cuerpo de diosa despertó en mí ansias, el amor. **No pude evitar invitarle una copa, para así entablar conversación con ella:

― ¿Y qué te trae por estos lados? No es tu zona de confort, ¿Verdad, Parkinson?

―Tienes razón, Creevey, ¿no? ―me respondió con su voz ronca, aunque con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, no era una actitud de desprecio―, sólo necesitaba alejarme un rato de mi vida, explorar.

―Ok, entiendo ―suspiré, no pude evitarlo. No sabía si era por ese dolor recurrente en mi pecho o por la presencia de _ella _a mi lado, pero sentía que nos sobraba el espacio y hasta la ropa. Incluso creo que ella lo notó, pues sonreía relajada, hasta en forma seductora, y al tercer trago se me ocurrió preguntarle―: Parkinson, ¿no te parece mejor si vamos a otro lado? No sé, caminar…

Me pareció que lo meditaba, si le gustaba la idea o no. Casi me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, cuando respondió:

―Sí, Creevey, creo que es una buena idea.

Apuramos la última copa, pagué la cuenta por los dos y salimos a la fría noche londinense.

―Tú invitas, tú guías ―comentó, sonriendo, mientras caminábamos por las casi solitarias calles.

―No sé qué piensas, Parkinson, pero que nos hayamos encontrado en ese bar _muggle _después de tanto tiempo no es coincidencia.

―Es verdad, Dennis, ¿no? ―preguntó, a lo cual afirmé en silencio―. Algo me decía que tenía que entrar en ese lugar.

―Magia ―respondí automáticamente, siempre le daba esa respuesta a lo que ocurría y no podía explicar―, la magia nos reunió.

― ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres celebrarlo?

―Si tú quieres celebrarlo ―le respondí mirándola a los ojos. Por suerte, había logrado crecer un poco más que mi difunto hermano Colin, por lo que mis ojos quedaban a la altura de sus labios. Sus carnosos y sugestivos labios, que se curvaron en una sonrisa. Apenas se inclinó, pero el roce de su boca y la mía aceleró mi corazón y alborotó mis hormonas.

― ¿Por qué no? ―suspiró cuando se separó y me vio―. Y puedes llamarme Pansy, Dennis.

Parecía estar evaluando si sería un buen amante, o que pretendía hacer. No quise preguntar si eran ciertos los rumores que corrieron por Hogwarts, que Pansy Parkinson había compartido cama con más estudiantes del colegio que años de fundado tenía éste.(2)

Caminamos hasta un pequeño motel cercano, y al entrar a la habitación, bastante limpia, nos besamos apasionadamente, olvidándonos de prejuicios, rencillas o pasado. Éramos un hombre y una mujer necesitados de contacto, de expresar la pasión y deseo acumulados.

**Nos quisimos tanto que no hubo descanso. **No soy hombre de contar lo que hago con una mujer en la intimidad, pero sí puedo decir que jamás tuve o tendré una amante como Pansy Parkinson. La pasión y energía que tuvimos nos hizo sentirnos vivos, plenos, conscientes de que no hay estatus de sangre o ideología que pueda interferir con la entrega de dos amantes.

Hicimos el amor **hasta que la noche se rompió, y al amanecer, **sin esperarlo, después de un extenso suspiro, me dijo, levantándose de la cama:

―Dennis, debemos olvidarnos. No me busques, que no te buscare. Y si en algún momento **te veo, **diré que** no te conozco.**

Me quedé en una pieza, porque no esperaba esa reacción. Si, lo reconozco, **mi ilusión creció al tenerla en mis brazos. **Así se lo dije:

―**Tontamente mi vida cambio al querer tenerte conmigo siempre. Tú no eras mi suerte hoy, lo sé. **Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

―Dennis, sigues siendo tan inocente como en Hogwarts ―suspiró Pansy mientras me veía sentarme al borde de la cama, al tiempo que se vestía―, por mucho que quiera no podemos estar juntos. Yo aún soy la heredera de una de las 28 grandes familias mágicas de Inglaterra, de los llamados "Sagrados", y a pesar de todo y todo, hay tradiciones y principios que no puedo rechazar, y tú eres…

―Un nacido _muggle, _lo sé, gracias ―interrumpí, con un dejo de decepción. Me niego a oír de su boca el insulto que su _status de sangre _le haría decir―, aunque eso no me lo decías hace un rato.

―Lo sé, y por eso debemos alejarnos ―suspiró, intentando retener algunas lágrimas―. Siempre es igual, parece que consigues a alguien valioso y debes dejarlo. No quiero crearme ilusiones o crearte a ti ilusiones, por eso debemos decirnos **adiós. Si te veo no te conozco.**

Me dolía admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Igual no iba a ceder sin luchar.

―_**No me digas que es igual, es diferente **_―me levanté y, desnudo como estaba, la abracé―, _**mira el otro lado de la gente, en donde voy a estar siempre presente. Porque sobre el abismo hice un puente para ti. (3)**_

Pansy solo suspiró, cuando se separó vi que unos lagrimones habían corrido por sus mejillas.

―Lo siento, Dennis, sabes que no se puede.

Pasó rápidamente su varita por su vestido, espantando los restos de sudor y otros fluidos que pude haberle impregnado.

―Adiós, Dennis, adiós...

Y con un _¡__Plop! Desapareció, _dejándome solo, desnudo, con su aroma en mi piel y el recuerdo que fue en aquel café cuando la conocí, cuando descubrí a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, la mujer.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Este relato se inspira en el pasaje llanero _**En aquel café**_ [Ignacio Rondón (Ignacio Rondón), editado en el álbum _Solamente Fuego, _de 1995, disponible en .com (slash)watch?v=25Q9L0KX2zk].

(2) Uno de los tantos mitos y leyendas que ruedan por el fandom del Potterverso.

(3)Un extracto de otro pasaje llanero: _**Es diferente**_ [José Gregorio Oquendo (Luis Silva – Beyer Torres), editado en el álbum _Hay Que Estar Pendiente, _de 2001, disponible en .com (slash)watch?v= C6GAfwao84s].

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Uno de esos relatos inspirados en canciones (de los cuales yo tengo varios, incluyendo mi primer longfic, actualmente en proceso de re-edición), pero este muy particular, porque suena a pasaje llanero y huele a mastranto. La música tradicional venezolana, y especialmente la "llanera"(aunque, como con la arepa, tenga parte de influencia en los llanos colombianos, que compartimos por la zona del Arauca vibrador), está llena de estos "relatos anecdóticos" que los compositores (especialmente si son cantautores) gustan presentar; historias que le ocurrieron (o no) al cantante, y que expresan un estado de ánimo particular.

Este pasaje, _**En aquel café,**_ es un ejemplo de esa situación y desde que la escuché, se fue creando la imagen mental de Pansy y Dennis, aún resintiéndose de los rigores de la guerra, pero encontrando ese espacio para mostrarse humanos, llenos de pasión y entrega. Como Dennis, dentro de todo, es un caballero respetuoso de las mujeres, no quiso abundar en detalles carnales o subidos de tono, por lo que no encontraron nada muy explícito. Igual, espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
